Détermination
La Détermination est un pouvoir qui permet aux âmes de persister après la mort."ENTRY NUMBER 5 I've done it. Using the blueprints, I've extracted it from the human SOULs. I believe this is what gives their SOULs the strength to persist after death. The will to keep living. The resolve to change fate. Let's call this power... "Determination"." - Entrée numéro 5, Labo Originel Seul l'être qui possède le plus de détermination dans tout l'Underground est capable de sauvegarder."And when I tried to load my save file... It didn't work. Your DETERMINATION! Somehow, it's even greater than mine!" - Flowey Généralités La détermination est naturellement possédée par les humains. Si un monstre acquiert une grande quantité de détermination, son corps commencera à fondre, et se transformera généralement en un Amalgami."You see, unlike humans', monsters' bodies don't have enough... Physical matter to take those concentrations of "determination." Their bodies started to melt, and lost what physicality they had. Pretty soon, all of the test subjects had melted together into... Those." - Alphys, Labo Originel Le seul monstre connu pour posséder naturellement de la détermination est Undyne. Quelque chose qui ne possède pas d'âme peut également devenir vivant s'il obtient de la détermination, Flowey en est un excellent exemple."ENTRY NUMBER 8 I've chosen a candidate. I haven't told ASGORE yet, because I want to surprise him with it... In the center of his garden, there's something special. The first golden flower, that grew before all the others. The flower from the outside world. It appeared just before the queen left. I wonder... What happens when something without a SOUL gains the will to live?" - Entrée numéro 8, Labo Originel Histoire Des points de sauvegarde peuvent être trouvés tout au long du jeu. Ces points de sauvegarde expriment la détermination du protagoniste et ses sentiments par rapport aux événements qui se sont récemment passés. True Pacifist Route Dans le Labo Originel, il est révélé qu'Alphys avait fait des expérimentations avec la détermination extraite des âmes humaines dans la tentative de libérer le pouvoir des âmes."ENTRY NUMBER 1 This is it... Time to do what the King has asked me to do. I will create the power to free us all. I will unleash the power of the SOUL." - Entrée numéro 1, Labo Originel Elle avait utilisé des plans pour faire fonctionner la DT Extraction Machine et pouvoir récupérer la détermination, et en a injecté ensuite dans les corps de monstres mourants. Ces mêmes monstres ont alors commencé à fondre et à se regrouper ensemble. Genocide Route Undyne, grâce à sa détermination, affronte le protagoniste en tant qu'[[Undyne|'Undyne']]' the Undying'. Lorsqu'elle est vaincue, elle commence à fondre de la même manière que les Amalgamis. À la fin de la route, l'humain tombé parle au joueur directement, expliquant qu'il/elle a été ramené(e) à la vie grâce à la détermination du joueur. Détails * La description du point de sauvegarde dans le Temmie Village réfère la détermination comme de la "détemmienation". * "Determination" pourrait être un jeu de mots, car son principal pouvoir est la capacité de résister à la mort, que ce soit celle du protagoniste ou des monstres que celui-ci peut tuer, d'où de-termination (En anglais, to terminate veut dire tuer). * On ne sait pas si les Amalgamis qui imitent des éléments du jeu, comme la bulle de dialogue "!" de Frisk ou les points de sauvegarde peuvent prendre ces formes grâce à la Détermination qui leur a été injectée, ou pour simplement briser le quatrième mur et piéger les joueurs. * La DT Extraction Machine ressemble étrangement à Photoshop Flowey. Références de:Entschlossenheit en:Determination es:Determinación fi:Päättäväisyys ja:Determination pl:Determinacja ru:Решительность zh:決心 Catégorie:Mécaniques de Jeu